Ragan's Defeatist Party
/u/ragan651 formed an Anarchist-Defeatist Party under the Allow-Defeatism Bill as a legal example. This was made under the argument that the Allow-Defeatism Bill overrode the Moderation's ability to screen political parties and pre-emptively approved a Defeatist Party. Whether this argument is true remains to be seen. Platform (Original) We at the defeatist party oppose any victory, and any and all actions that will aid or lead to victory in Civilization. We oppose all beneficial actions of legislature and the ministry, and seek to disrupt and obstruct all said activities when possible. We encourage discussion of defeatist subjects in public. We will attempt to disrupt and/or silence any opposing viewpoints. Our membership is open to all registered voters, as well as unregistered voters. We are not a serious party. We are a totally non-serious party. This party cannot be disbanded. Should the party go inactive, it will remain dormant until any voter, registered or otherwise, announced an intent to resume it. Any resuming of this party must follow this platform without changes. This party cannot be merged with any other party. This platform may be changed only one time, by its founder, within 48 hours of the party's announcement. As required by law, this party must be recognized regardless of eligibility. It must be included on all ballots. By default, all party members are candidates in elections automatically, based on their join date. There will be no disciplinary actions within the party for its members. All members are free to do as they please. Founder, /u/ragan651 . Platform (Amended) Pending. Strategy Should the Defeatist Party take office, we have a clear strategy for the current state of the game. #We would demand a restart of the game entirely. #We would insist on game-changing mods. #We would disband the warrior in the first turn. #The settler would spend the first 10 turns exploring. #Should the settler survive, a city could be founded. #That city will be called Failville. #That city will only be allowed to build settlers. Any gold would go to buying settlers. #Should any military units be granted, they are to be disbanded immediately. #We will declare war with all civilizations and city-states we meet. #Once we have additional settlers, they are not to build a city within 40 tiles of another of our cities. #We will focus on the Honor policy track. #In the long-term, we are only interested in a Time Victory. Legal Argument The Party Founder argued that the bill prevented the rejection of a Defeatist Party by the moderation and that the subsequent overturn of the bill by the Legislature did not void the Party that was created when the Allow Defeatism Bill was active. The Founder also claimed that the Ministry could not veto, because the bill was passed with a supermajority. Although, how the term 'overrided' is to be interpreted has not yet been considered by the court. The Founder crafted the Party Platform to prevent it from disbanding, but a Party Platform is not legally binding, so those affiliated with the Party can go against that rule. The Party Founder claims that the Supreme Court must rule in favor of the Party, but the Court has not ruled on any such case yet, and the one case that was to consider the bill was voided due to the Legislature's overturn. Legitimacy The Legitimacy of the Party is debatable. The Ministry did not accept the Party, and it does not meet Constitutional guidelines for Partyhood (e.g. it has 0 members). The Party Founder suggests that the Party was automatically legitimized due to the Allow Defeatism Bill, which was active at the time, but the Supreme Court has never made a ruling as to whether that is true. The Legitimacy of Ragan's Defeatist Party will likely come up if the Moderation rejects any future Defeatist Parties for being "too similar" to Ragan's. Category:Political Party